Not the First
by Kharma
Summary: Jack wakes up and doesn't know where he is


Disclaimer: Stargate and associated characters don't belong to me.

Notes: I woke up this morning with this story in my head and had to write it down.  As a result I was twenty minutes late for work, but I think it was worth it.

NOT THE FIRST

Colonel Jack O'Neill groaned and tried to open his eyes.  They wouldn't co-operate so he left them closed.

He tried to remember where ha was but nothing came to him.  The last thing he could remember was stepping into the Stargate and then there was nothing.  He shook his head to try and clear it but decided not to do that again when a wave of dizziness shot through him.

"Okay brain," he thought.  "What the hell happened?"  Nothing came to him right away, so he decided to try and figure it out.

"First things first.  Where the hell am I?"  He opened his eyes and was pleased to find that they actually worked this time.  Not that they did him much good, his head was too fuzzy to see straight.  The lighting was dim, so he couldn't see much of anything anyway.  He closed his eyes again and tried to work out what was going on.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on his other senses.  The surface he was laying on was firm, but not hard.  It was padded which meant it was a bed or chair of some thought.  There was a faintly antiseptic smell in the air which was somehow familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He could hear people talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying or even what language they were using.  After a few seconds he realised it was English and breathed a sigh of relief.  That was good, he was home.  The voices were getting closer and he realised that one of the voices belonged to Janet.  "Okay," he thought, puzzled.  "Why am I in the infirmary?  I wasn't hurt on my last mission."

He heard somebody call Janet.  "Doctor Frasier, she wants to get up and see how he is."

Janet sighed in frustration and headed back the way she had come.  He heard her talking to somebody but he couldn't hear the other side of the conversation.

"I was just going to check on him."

Whoever it was she was talking to was trying to get up and he heard Janet snap at them.  "Major Samantha Carte, you are not getting out of that bed.  You've had a difficult time and you're staying right where you are or I'll get General Hammond to court-martial you."

That got his attention.  There was something wrong with Sam, HIS Sam.  He felt like he should know what the problem was but he just couldn't quite remember.

He tried to get back up but he fell back down when he was hit by another wave of dizziness.  

Janet pulled back the curtain and looked at him in surprise.  "You're awake!" she said with a smile.

The only thing he cared about was Sam.  "What happened?  Why am I in the infirmary?  What's wrong with Sam?"

Janet was all business as she checked his vital signs.  "Relax, Colonel.  Everything's fine.  You're here because you passed out and Sam is just fine now.  You can go and see her in a minute, but let the nurses clean her up first.  Okay?"

Jack nodded weakly.  He knew when Janet used that particular tone of voice, there was no arguing with her.

Janet was still talking.  "Oh, by the way Colonel.  I forgot to tell you.  It's a beautiful baby girl.  She looks just like her mother."

Jack's head snapped up and everything came rushing back. 

Her remembered falling in love with Sam, General Hammond persuading the President to change the regulations so that they could get married.  He remembered Sam getting pregnant and General Hammond promoting her and banning her from going on any more missions.  He smiled when he though about the arguments that went on while Sam tried to convince them to let her move onto the base for the last month of her pregnancy so that Janet could deliver the baby.  Finally, he remembered coming through the Stargate to find what looked like the whole base waiting in the gate room fro him.  General Hammond walked up to him with a smile so wide that Jack thought his face would split in half.  "You'd better get to the infirmary, son.  It's time."  Jack just dropped his equipment and ran.  Now Janet was telling him he had a daughter, it was a lot to take in.

He looked at her and smiled.  "I have a daughter?" he asked, still not quite able to believe it.

Janet nodded.  "That's right.

Jack's last thought before he passed out again was a delighted "I'm a father" and then everything went black for the second time.

Janet laughed.  He wasn't the first expectant father to pass out in the middle of the delivery and wouldn't be the last.

She ran a hand over her own swollen stomach and smiled.

"I wonder," she thought.  "How's Daniel going to react when he goes through the same thing in three months time?"

With that thought she left Jack and returned to her other patients, smiling.

The End.

A/N: Well, what did you think?

 I have no idea where that bit at the end about Janet and Daniel came from.  The idea of those two being together has never even crossed my mind before.


End file.
